RWBY:The teamless wonder
by Theemptycup
Summary: I do not own RWBY This is the tale of a boy at beacon who never had a team, but beat the odds
1. Welcome to a Grimm world

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="58234d30c63cefb2d83542d358599237"My name is not important. What is important is this: You're now a student at Beacon, and you've come across this journal. You have 2 choices: Put this down and forget you ever saw it, or keep reading, and learn the tale of the teamless wonder. The world is not as safe as the school leads you to believe, which is saying something. My tale begins on my first day at Beacon./p 


	2. I make a fool of myself

p class="MsoNormal"Today was the day. After 4 long years at Signal Academy, I finally get to go to Beacon. 2 years ago to date, my friend Ruby Rose left Signal early. Whilst I was sorrowed by the loss of her, I was happy for her. If anyone deserved to become a huntress, it was Ruby. She practically devoted her life to the craft. And I admit, I had a small crush on her. Miniscule!/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Back on topic. I walk onto Beacon, and I see a familiar face smiling at me./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Jake!" A very perky girl said./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Ruby!" I shouted back and engulfed my old friend in a hug./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I can't believe you're here!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Neither can I!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ok, some insight on why I said that. My name is Jacob Bloodfire. Horrible name, I know. My parents were hunters who died in the line of duty. I lived on the streets until Ruby's sister Yang chanced across me, took me to their house with me on fire the entire way (long story) and convinced her father to let me stay until I was old enough to go to signal, then if I wanted, I would go to Signal academy. Later that day, I met a very confused Ruby, then things went downhill: Confused Ruby turned into Excited Ruby. We were fast friends, semblance pun not intended, and did almost everything together. when the time came, we went to signal, I helped her forge Crescent Rose, and she helped me forge my weapons, a set similar to Pyrrha Nikos'. The spear was named Firebolt and the shield is concussion because it can release a blast of energy to blow away an enemy after it's been hit enough. All in all, it's an awesome weapon set. After that, I filled in Ruby on everything our friends had been doing and then she ran off, forcing me to go after her, where I tripped over some persons discarded shield and fell on my face./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Dude, are you ok?" A male voice asked/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I'm fine," I replied./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Ok. Names Jaune Ark. Short, sweet, ladies love it."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Doubtful. So you're the Jaune Ark I've heard so much about from my friend Ruby. Names Jacob Bloodfire."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Jaune's face fell slack. "emBloodfire?/em As in Roran and Isabelle Bloodfire. The greatest hunters around?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""They were my parents," I said venomously. I hated being reminded that I had a legacy to uphold./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Oh, I'm so sorry." He said, making the mistake of laying a hand on my shoulder./p  
p class="MsoNormal"I grabbed his arm, judo flipped him, turned Firebolt into a rifle, placed my knee on his chest, and the loaded gun in his face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="05b197f63f1a325fc1cc1a304ef17722" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""My parents died heroes. That is something I will never be able to live up to."/p 


	3. i'm a dick to trees

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="12be284fd932547342fc3f85927f0322"*Jacob's POV*/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f8921648f2369ee4becee13eaa48f070"The next morning, i'm awoken by someone poking my cheek. My instincts kicked in, and I soon had the poker against the wall with Firebolt in spear form at their throat./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8f8c1174a369bb13d32b5af1ec5d20a0""Aak." Jade said. Sighing i lowered the spear./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e948e36e73409a7a990b165e25e614f1""Apologies."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4170ed272f673a6132056e4aaadfe632"She nodded. "Initiation's starting soon. We should get going."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9cde675e95bd49c53a116784d7e9d0dd"I sighed, and we ran off together. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9ea28564fbb457214a2351e50f1c2b84"We stood on the launch pad, listened to the long, boring speech, and then were launched./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="be80b5f4023aa473c4df8cad04617da5"I equipped Concussion and smashed through several trees. Then I pulled out my spear and slid down one. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="00fbbfead6c92b60dbbc9a88adbc8945"When I landed, i began running. I kept running until I reached the temple. Oddly, i didn;t meet any newcomers who didn't have teams. When i got to the temple, I had to choose. This year the relics were gems. I chose the black diamond. The only one without a match, then I ran to the launch pad area again. Professor Goodwitch said "Mr. Bloodfire, your relic?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1d716e99544b5898e349a7a3404f69c2"I handed her the black diamond and her eyes widened. "You are part of a one man team. Choose your team name."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26b5b1d498e1df16dec544ff3116b349""Shannara. Team Shannara." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="083c58dd91569ef43656f0c469c5274c""Team Shannara it is."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="76476d287900f7e339d2689e0e3e93d7"I waited for the others to come./p 


	4. The introduction

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ae60f61c612a0cad503e0688d7772e1b"The teams are introduced. This year broke the schools records with the number of students. First team to be introduced was team STEM, pronounced at spelled., composed of 2 boys and 2 girls in the following order, alternating girl boy pattern: Sabrina Grace, Thomas Stevenson, Erin Black, and Mark Canter. Then was team JSPR, pronounced Jasper, consisting 4 girls: my friend Jade, Sky Williams, Periwinkle Williams (Sky's Twin) and Renee Hazel. After that all the teams were a blur until Ozpin said/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4a8d9ac72d3c49d2b8a43285399ebf45""This year we had an odd number of students. One student did not find a partner. Now i could have made a 5 person team, but i deemed this Student to be a team of his own. Jacob Bloodfire, please step forward,"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0c522b56a5f469d26d1bc8b6e2ef1390"I did as was told, albeit reluctantly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9a14c134115dfd3e666aec18820fa81e""Jacob bloodfire, your skill in combat is unprecedented. your intelligence of the Grimm anatomy rivals that of the greatest scientists. and as a one man team, pick your own name and state it aloud,"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="63252b96ca43a7c318408fe58f151aae""Team Shannara. SNRA."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3de68bd8c9e067491c4feffe6c4c4938""Very well. You will stay at your current year, but if you so wish, you may take third year classes."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="10fe620ee29e496b81937fc799f7c9ce"At this my heart was torn in 2. On one hand, i wanted to study at a more experienced level, possibly with Ruby, but on the other hand, I wouldn't be with my own age group. I wouldn't be with Jade. The decision was a tough one, but finally i chose what i truly wanted./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="32f421f7c3962155992696121c46bf05""I choose to"/p 


	5. I make the wise choice

"I choose to not accept either proposal." I said.

"Excuse me?" was Ozpin's reply

"I choose to present a counter proposal. I take some first year classes, and some third year classes while being a TA in some second year classes." This put a shocked face on several all of my fellow students, Ozpin and Professor Port, whist Professor Goodwitch and Doctor Oobleck had smiles on their faces. Well, Oobleck's could just be because he had gotten another thing of coffee, so does that count?

"What a wonderful idea," Glynda said, "I would love the help in my class."

"It's settled then. Mr. Bloodfire, that is what you will do."Ozpin stated.

I nodded and walked off the stage, dropping a wink to Ruby, causing her to blush.

After that, i jogged towards the dorm labeled: Special team, year 1.

opened the door as it was unlocked and started setting up, when the most peculiar thing fell out of my bag: a note from Ruby, dated the day she left for Beacon. I opened the letter and my eyes widened at it's message.

 _Dear Jacob,_

 _I'm sorry that I can't finish the school year with you. Ozpin said it was a one time opportunity. I wish I could take you with me. I've been feeling strange around you lately and I think I know why. I don't know if I'll ever get to say this in person so i'll say it now._

 _Love you,_

 _Ruby_

Now it was my turn to blush. I reread that note several times before laying it on my bedside table and going to bed, a smile on my face.

When I awoke again the next morning, there was a cup of coffee next to the note, made the way only one other knew i liked.

Ruby had been here. Then my vision adjusted and i saw the trail of rose petals leading out of the room. It was still well before my first class, so I followed the trail to a hill and saw something I never expected to see.


	6. Ruby

Ruby stood at the crest of the hill in the 1 article of clothing I knew she despised with every fabric of her very being: A dress. She would wear combat skirts any day of the week without a problem, but a dress... This was uncharted territory for me. Note to self: Proceed with caution.

I climbed the hill carefully, ready to try to make a fast getaway if necessary. Not that it would do much good against Ruby's semblance. My faunas ears twitched in the cold air (surprise! he's a faunus. what type you might be asking yourself? well, here's another surprise: I haven't decided yet. Please help.)

She smiled when she saw me. It was a small smile, but a smile never the less and it warmed my heart. when I stood at the crest with her, I saw that she had set up a picnic for us. I took her hand and sat down.

"Jacob?" She asked

"Yes Rubes?"

"Do you like me?"

I was caught off guard at the question.

"No rubes, I don't." I replied and saw the look of hurt on her face.

"But-" she started and I interrupted her

"I love you."

Now it was her turn to be caught off guard, and after 2 minutes of awkward silence I stood to leave but was immediately tackled and felt lips on mine.

When the lips pulled away I heard Ruby say "I love you too."

My witty reply? "If this is a dream then I hope I never wake."

That pulled a laugh out of Ruby and I thought that I had never heard a more beautiful sound.

"This isn't a dream Jacob. I promise you that,"

"Good." I said before kissing her once more.

Then my scroll decided to ruin the moment by going off to alert me that I had to get ready for class.


	7. Classes: Combat

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"After my Scroll had interrupted my time with Ruby, I got changed and we headed to our third year combat class. Professor Goodwitch got right to the point and asked for 2 volunteers. No surprise, Ruby's hand shot up. She ended up fighting this guy named Cardin. A brute who focused primarily on his offense. Ruby beat him in under a minute. Then it was my turn. I was pitched up against Ruby's teammate Weiss. This will be fun. I put on my helm and walked to the battleground./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Well, well, if it isn't the ice queen."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Excuse me? Show some respect."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Mm, no. Because when it comes to bloodlines, we're on the same level. I may even be higher. Ice queen."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"That just pissed her off, which was just my plan. Unlike Yang whose anger was a strength, Weiss's made her sloppy. She charged with her blade and I easily blocked it with Concussion. She keeps stabbing, slashing, and charging, all of which I blocked with Concussion./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Why aren't you attacking me?" she asked, getting angrier and sloppier./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Hit me one more time."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"She stupidly did so, and I blocked it again. Then I jumped a fair distance back. I angled concussion perfectly and released the blast of energy, catching Weiss off guard and slamming her into a wall with enough force to completely deplete her aura./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""T-that's the match. Mr. Bloodfire is the winner." Professor Goodwitch said completely surprised./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Being the good sport I was, I walked over and helped Weiss out of the wall and over to her seat. I then sat next to ruby who was sitting next to Weiss./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Powerful shield. Why didn't you use the blast sooner?" Weiss questioned me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""It needs to charge and it does so bit by bit with each hit the shield takes. stronger the hit is, the larger the charge."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Interesting."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Oh hey, Jacob, did you ever find out what your semblance is?" My beautiful Ruby asked me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Yes I did. It's actually Illusions." he said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"That made her laugh./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""The boy whose always despised magic shows has a semblance of illusions? How ironic." She said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Yeah, yeah." I said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Why don't you take off your helm?" Weiss asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Yeah. every time I see you now, you're wearing some form of a hat, except for early this morning." Ruby said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Early this morning? Oh we're so coming back to that." Weiss said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I sighed and lifted my helm, revealing my wolf ears and removed the illusion on my tail./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Yeah, I'm a wolf Faunus."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Ok. now back to the whole early this morning thing. What happened?" Weiss asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""This." I said and kissed Ruby once more, earning several whistles from the rest of the people and an awestruck look on Weiss's face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I KNEW IT! YOU DID LOVE HIM! You never shut up about him last year." Weiss exclaimed, causing ruby to blush and me to raise an eyebrow./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Did she now?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""WEISS, SHUT UP!" Ruby shouted./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Never. Your boyfriend and I are going to have many little chats about you and the secrets that you tried to hide from the rest of us about him."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Weiss, I look forward to each of those chats." I said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""You better not." Ruby said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""You better." Weiss said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"and we went to the rest of our classes in silence before I went to my T.A. things./p 


	8. Ruby did what?

I stopped by team RWBY's dorm and Weiss opened the door.

"Hey, is Ruby here?"

"No, so let's have that chat."

"OK..." I said hesitantly.

"Come inside and sit." She said. I did as was told and sat on one of the lower bunks.

"OK. First off, you need to see these." she said handing me several shoe boxes.

When I opened them, I saw pictures of me. stained with what appeared to be lipstick.

"Ruby has been kissing pictures of me?"

"Yes. I found these last year."

"OK then. That's a little creepy."

"Just wait until you see this." she said lifting a VHS tape. When she turned on the TV and put the tape into the VCR, i instantly regretted coming here.

"Where the hell did she get a cardboard cut out of me?"

"She didn't. Yang did."

That was even creepier, but believable because Yang, before she left for beacon, tried to give me a cardboard cut out of Ruby, which I declined. I was washing ash out of my hair for weeks.

"Believable."

"I don't think you want to see what comes next. I had to bleach my eyes after I saw it." She said turning off the tape.

"OK. I'm going to go now." I said and ran out of the room.


	9. Yang comes to visit

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="add9e68263f2bf999c13d00c888232ef" had been sleeping in my dorm when i heard a sound like a woodpecker at my door. Sighing i rolled out of bed and opened the door./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0a5804b3f579ef0c29ed7e9298e59ca0""SHE'S COMING! SHE'S COMING!" Ruby shouted./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e04dd3b4553b613b825244edba631220""Whose coming?"I asked her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="addd986474f717f3ddf0a2f29c0f93e5""YANG! SHE'S COMING BACK TO BEACON!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b02a45073f1622e1657ec835c5e70104""That's great Ruby!" I said. Yang had been in the dumps ever since she lost her arm and could no longer be a huntress. About a month back, I finished my surprise for her: A robotic arm that rivals that of the greatest manufacturer. I programmed it to look like the wearers old arm, and she can attach and remove Ember Celica from it, allowing her to come back to beacon and continue her career./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ecebe5f20acfbdae90249d0418ee39be"Ruby grinned ear to ear./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6a4e96781b8e1962049e2b43a2042d5c""I missed her so much last year. you should have heard her voice on the phone call when she told me she was coming back to beacon."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="da9d3773e302a372ca92f5bc1675d8ef""you should have seen her face when I gave her the arm that allows her to do so."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d82ae11b8132a219820bd49796b61b40"Then some chick appeared in the doorway. I racked my brain for her name. Nyxss. She's in my first year history class./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="39aaaf25ff116ae98826db77c1309553""Hey Nyxss."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9c58ac94aa163382ff3ef84a7d92ff51""Hey Jacob."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bcfde2fef1dc5af5e655b7d100442a4f""What's up?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9de2d5bf367e9bee0be2a3a5b3ae6b43""There's some blonde chick outside asking for you." She said, ears down and tail straight./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8ac1f247311cbeeb74aeb3dc5c716976""Nyxss, there's no need to be nervous or scared. Yang's an old friend."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e515c275e4509bb000c07adf61fa1fd2"The fox faunus relaxed. "Okay."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="473ad20d8df93180fce039e2c4b79daf"Ruby looked at Nyxss, then at me, and back at Nyxss./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d115aa335cc4213e27aa22789f34ba06""Is there something going on between you 2 that i don't know about?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a5cc219559be6b2f5b2d4517d712514c""No Rubes. Nyxss and I are just friends."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8d6531095e08f69e69f0792fbbb1050c""Ok."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c351acf81d340a123ae7f4c2daa3387a"Ruby ran outside, and I followed at a slower pace. When I got out there, Yang pulled me into a hug./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cda4deda786082a61c9019a0713ce295""Thank you for the arm Jacob."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6c57f71a78674a6ee7f842a3f343fcf3""You're welcome Yang. Can't... Breathe. Ribs."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1839d9aaa5dee36df4d33e73f87c6294""Oh, right. sorry." She said letting go, only to get hugged by Ruby. Yang gave me a look that said: Did you ask her out yet?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="be070f1bb291c51a30dc88596ce9a072"I returned the look with one that said: Yeah./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1b7046f473739baf230583c005cdc706"She gave me one that said: Prove it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ce33f7b102b1979b617f92158a2500a7"When Ruby let go of Yang, I pulled her into a kiss, which she returned. Then Nyxss walked out and said Hi to Yang who returned it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9b653562bed4cb653cad6576b8bef7a7""Yang Xaio Long, Ozpin wishes to see you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="179315a6e026c1925ec4bd4a6c307d55""Ok." She said, then ran off./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1d003d5aef2df333f5a72524fcf8dc16"Then Miss Blake Belladonna walked out with a grin on her face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c7dcb0354d74979d036e447d7495999d""Jaune just asked me out."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bd88bb4d8bb240dad242490bd3aad82f"When I broke from the kiss, Ruby said/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0a58b4d9b2244ac7c6216117a0461f8d""You better have said Yes."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e69866f0349405c378bdc163642486c0""I did."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6f421b663074e4d758db5c4b57d44da9""Good."/p 


End file.
